


The Shattering Of Lies

by xxbeastxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Character Bashing, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, OC's - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbeastxx/pseuds/xxbeastxx
Summary: The Kyuubi no Yoko is defeated. But thats not the end of our fuzzy friend. With so much deceit in the ranks of Konoha, Naruto must go through a horrible act of cruelty, to finally be shown the truth. An identity created through hate and lies. Armed with the knowledge that none wanted him to have, Naruto go's out to make something of himself. What was once a shy, scared child, will return a warrior bent on getting revenge on those that wronged him and expose them to the whole shinobi nation. With new ally's and the discovery of two people that will stand by his side, he will show all, what happens when you betray him. Before his might, Konoha, and all who inhabit the seeds of unwarranted hatred and the sins of helping those mainly responsible, will fall to ruin. He shall tear their happy lives apart and rip the whole of the nation asunder. Konoha and Naruto's enemies beware. None shall be spared.This is also posted on my FF account. xXBeastXx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off...Welcome to my first fic. Before you read, I want you to know. This will NOT be a very happy story. There will be a LOT of violence, hate, betrayal, gore, highly questionable actions and a HEAVY dose of bashing. This fic will cause you to hate characters on a WHOLE new level here people. My bashing on certain characters wont be light in any way. And no one will be redeemable. I'm sorry(not really) for any spoilers this will cause to anyone not fully up to date with the Naruto Universe. Though there is some hope. I'm changing some key factors to fit the story better. If you dont like that sort of thing...GTFO of my fic...or I can just say it nicely and tell you to hit the back button on your web browser...naw I like being a jerk so forget the later and stick with the former! I'm Bipolar 1 and 2 so if you know what that is, you might understand a little bit of my actions...if not, you can look it up or just ask me. I'm gonna list ONLY ONCE(unless others are added) who will be bashed, so if you like a certain character and continue to read...dont bitch at me cause you didnt read the warnings. Same goes for content. I'll list that too. I'll place specific warnings for each chapter that needs it just in case you can handle some things but not others. Naruto will be a BAMF in this. Dark, gray and powerful. He will not be a fool because I'm gonna end that with amazing flare! The love interest is an OC of my brother and my design. No others are permitted so dont ask. This will NOT have a harem though Naruto will be active with random girls but thats just to build on his character as I go along. He's by no means a player and any of the women that he'll be with that are ninja or know how to fight, will become friends and help him along(not sexually...jeez get your heads out of the gutter people!) I'll try to avoid Mary Sue-ing this as much as possible. My brothers ideas are pretty original and I'm able to follow it and add to it easily so there shouldnt be any problems. Also, the content warning I have here now is just to let you know what WILL be in later chapters. Not many of the warnings apply to this chapter because its just a Prequel to get this started. The real thing will start in the next chapter. I'm gonna try and update every two weeks if not, every month(college student here people! Gotta get the necessity's done first before I can have fun). I'll place the date at the top of the chapter for each upload so you can keep track. I'll also make it a necessity for myself to write at LEAST 10,000 words. This will be the shortest chapter simply due to its significance and I can only put so much in the prequel. So...10,000 words...might get lucky and have it be longer depending if I'm on a roll when writing. My AN's and other commentary will not be added to that tally. Also, words with numbers beside them have there translation at the end of the chapter. So. Lets begin shall we?
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Characters being bashed: The entirety of the Uchiha(except Itachi) and Senju line, Minato, Kushina, Certain OC's(specifically Minato and Kushina's other children...yes Naruto has siblings in this...deal with it), Hiruzen, the civilian counsel and elders, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, the entirety of the Konoha 9 except Hinata, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru and Choji, all others can KISS MY ASS, Jiraiya, Tsunade, POSSIBLE Tsume bashing...not sure yet..., Inoichi(if they look like they'll be bitchy...they'll be bitchy...), Hiashi(its inevitable...he's an ass...). If there be more...I'll list later. My brother helped with this prompt and I'll consult him on bashed characters later just not now. This is the list so far. Subject to change(depending on my brothers and my generosity -evil laugh-)  
> Content: Blood, gore, bad language, possible butchering of the Japanese language(SO SO SORRY!), graphic depictions of injuries, death and lemons(later on), abuse of a minor, abandonment, alcohol, underage alcohol consumption, underage sex, very dark themes, psychological abuse, psychological damage, torture, torture of a minor. If more pop up, I'll add it accordingly.  
> 

**:The Shattering Of Lies:**  
_Prequel_

  
When it all began, the one to give the world chakra, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, son of Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Usagi no Megami and brother to Otsutsuki Hamura, had felt his life perfect. He had two skilled and outstanding disciples and the most beautiful daughter any father could ask for. Hagoromo and Hamura trained Uchiha Indra and Senju Ashura, brothers with troubling parents who played favorites with one or the other, in the art of Ninshu for many years. Both taking to the arts in different ways. Everything was going well until they began seeing their power in different ways. Indra, the oldest, felt that chakra should be a means to control and rule over the weak. Destroy all in his way that threatened the ones he loved. Use force to stop the squabbling of their divided family. Ashura felt the opposite. Yes, chakra should be used to protect the ones they loved, but it should be used to unite their family. Not cause more conflict. This was the precursor for a great tragedy to befall the Otsutsuki.

**xXx**

  
Otsutsuki Taiyo(1), Hagoromo's daughter, was a beauty beyond compare. Long, crimson red hair, fair, porcelain skin and crystal clear amethyst eyes. She did her father proud with her skill in Ninshu but also her own expansion of the sealing arts. Sure, Hagoromo and Hamura were masters of the original art, but Taiyo's brilliant, imaginative mind, turned sealing into something on a whole new level. Her seals could combine the elements, grow whole forests, heal the sick and afflicted, open her own dimensions, crumble whole mountains, even control time to an extent. She took the aspects of her fathers paths and recreated some of them to suit her own needs. Strength enough to throw boulders, create earthquakes, pummel concrete to dust, crush metal. Change the gravity in the area or simply affect her chosen opponent. And all that just barely scratched the surface. Her hands where their own weapons. Being able to apply seals with them in the heat of battle with the manipulation of her chakra.  
The currently eighteen-year-old was training in a field far from where her father and uncle were teaching their two students. She liked a bit of independence in her life. She especially enjoyed having the chance to get away from the constantly arguing brothers. _'I'll never understand how Oto-san and Mura-Oji can listen to that all day long...'_ Taiyo was currently practicing her kata's for her kenjutsu. The elegant black nodachi's blade gleaming in the afternoon sun.  
It was this sight that a passing stranger came upon.

  
He had long, strait raven black hair reaching the middle of his back that was bound with a black band at the nape of his neck and piercing cobalt eyes. He had on a black haori and matching hakama, a black sash with flame designs rising up the length of it, tan kutsu on his feet and a katana secured to his right hip. Never before had he seen a more glorious yet deadly sight then the young woman before him. Long, semi spiky crimson hair that reached the backs of her knees, was tied up in a high pony tail. A few strands of the silky mane hung loosely around her face, framing the soft yet sharp features of her heart shaped visage. She wore a black short battle kimono with black kutsushita, tan kutsu on her feet. The kimono's length stopped just above the knees and was slit up the sides for easy movement. A lavender, with silver sakura petals embroidered into it, obi, wrapped snugly around her tiny waist. Instead of harsh motions, she appeared to be dancing as the blade she wielded, cut through the air.  
In an attempt to see better, the raven haired man leaned forward, accidentally stepping on a dry twig, causing it to snap and alert the young female. _'Smooth move moron...'_ The red head's gaze whipped quickly in his direction. Taiyo was mentally cursing herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Still, not liking to be watched, she glared at the tree where she sensed the intruder. "Show yourself. Or are you that much of a coward you need to hide?"

  
Oh, her father would give her hell for that if he heard it.

  
_"The arrogant are always the first to fall. Respect your opponent no matter who they be." and "Underestimating your opponent and overestimating yourself, will surely lead to your death."_

  
The lectures she got so many times as a child always popped up in these situations. Knowing he'd been caught, the man stepped out into the open, hands raised in a placating manner. "Please, I mean no harm. I only wished not to disturb you." He hoped she would buy that. "Then why stay and watch? You meant to attack me didnt you?!" She easily slid into a battle stance, ready to fight if need be. _'Kami-sama must hate me...'_ Seeing her ire rise with each passing second, he scrambled to find a suitable excuse. "Please wait! I would never attack someone in such a disrespectful way! I'm a samurai. I fight with honor. And to attack someone of such incredible beauty would be quite foolish of me." Purple eyes seemed to ignite into flames. Her expression didnt lax. In fact, it only got more severe.

  
"So you dont want to attack me due to my looks? Am I not good enough to fight because I'm a woman?! Dont think a pretty face is a worthy opponent?!" Well shit. He'd done it now. The now pissed off red head was advancing on him. With each word spoken, she took a step forward, prompting the man to step back but he could only go so far. Soon enough, he was backed into a tree. Blazing amethyst stared into frightened cobalt. "P-please...I didnt mean it like that...You have to believe me...The truth is..." Oh Kami, he hoped this would help. "I became entranced with your movements. You didnt look like you where simply training, but dancing. I'd never seen something so amazing in my entire life. I thought I'd stumbled upon a Goddess."  
Sincerity pored forth from deep blue orbs and flowed into crystalline purple. The angry expression slowly faded. Taiyo took a few steps back, scrutinizing the man before her. She was still unsure, but she sensed no lies in his words. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Taiyo took a good look at the raven. He was easily telling the truth about being a samurai. He held himself in such a way that took years of discipline to achieve. Calloused hands spoke of serious training and dedication. He didnt look like the type to slack off. _'Hm...I wonder...'_ Making up her mind, she held out her hand.

  
"My name is Otsutsuki Taiyo. Whats your name?" The man blinked at the outstretched hand. Deceptively delicate looking. 'Well, her mood sure can change fast...' Unsure of what else to do, he placed his hand in hers, grasping it and giving a firm shake. "Kenshin. Uzumaki Kenshin." Taiyo nodded to herself. "You appear to be dedicated to your swordsmanship. You will be my sparing partner, and I will teach you the art of Ninshu."  
Kenshin could only stare.

  
Did she just decide something without asking him first? What kind of fantasy world did this girl live in to think she can do something like that? The raven haired man tried to voice an objection, but by the time his shock had worn off, the young woman was already back in the middle of the field where he'd first seen her, looking ready to start sparing. His mouth opened and closed several times, doing a great impression of a fish. Deciding it would be better for his health to simply do as she said, he walked forward, drew his dark gray bladed katana from its sheath, and slipped into his own stance. Little did they know, that this meeting, and many more after, was the start of something even greater.

**xXx**

  
It wasnt long after their first few meetings, that Kenshin and Taiyo began to fall for one another. At first, the training and sparing, was more like torture to Kenshin. Taiyo didnt hold back her strength. Kenshin, a man of honor and being raised to treat women with respect and kindness, just couldnt bring himself to strike full force. This pissed off the red head to no end. It took a lot of doing, but she managed to break the raven of his chivalrous ways. A lot of taunts, beatings and praying on his pride as a man.

  
Her first sign of success, came in the form of Kenshin calling her an abusive bitch. When she heard this, she couldnt help but stop and stare wide eyed at him. She would have praised him for finally showing the signs of having a backbone, but her initial shock, prompted Kenshin to go into an apologetic tangent that took Taiyo beating him into a dizzied frenzy before he stopped.

  
As time went on, he became more loose with his tong. Seeing that she preferred him to speak his mind and to treat her like he would any of his male friends, it brought out a whole new side of him. He could be himself around her. Not feel criticized in his choices by his family. Taiyo became his best friend. He could talk to her about anything. And with all this, caused Kenshin to see Taiyo in a new and more clear light. Kenshin didnt just see a beautiful woman. He saw a fierce warrior that he would gladly have fighting at his side. She was patient when teaching him Ninshu, helped him find the flaws in his own style and then advising him on how to improve. She showed him her own special skills. Things she didnt even show her family.

  
Much like Kenshin, Taiyo began to see her friend differently too. No more did she see simply a sparing partner, a teacher or student. She began to see his physical attributes. Growing up with just her father and uncle, her mother dying giving birth to her, she never had a chance to see men as nothing more then those that taught and loved her in a family sense. Never did she have feelings for another outside of family love. She and Indra never got along, and Ashura was a kiss ass to her. Kenshin brought out things in her that she never thought existed.

  
They became inseparable.

  
When Kenshin got up the courage to ask her out, they had been practicing sealing for most of the day. Both, in one way or another, had ink on them. At one point, Taiyo thought it would be funny to draw a seal on the ground beside Kenshin that would cause the ground to become like glue and no matter how hard he fought, the raven couldnt get free. In revenge, Kenshin placed a seal on his hand, concealed so that his friend couldnt see it, that would turn her vibrant red hair, green.

  
Oh not just any green.

  
Neon green.

  
Blindingly bright, annoying as all hell, **N.E.O.N. G.R.E.E.N.**

  
He immediately regretted it though. See, while Kenshin would just laugh stuff off after a little bit of time, Taiyo wasnt so lenient. She dragged him into the middle of their training field, and proceeded to launch attack after attack at him. With her superior chakra control, and a vaster knowledge of hand seals, she could really put a lot more oomph into what she dished out. Kenshin would forever fear giant fire dragons. After all this, feeling like she MAY have over did it _'Ya think?!_ ', Taiyo healed all the burns Kenshin gained when he couldnt avoid the flaming projectiles.

  
It was this moment that he decided to ask her. At first, the red head thought she'd heard wrong. She had been debating with herself on whether or not Kenshin felt the same way about her as she did him. A bright smile that would make the sun green with envy at its brilliance, encompassed her whole face. Kenshin soon found himself flat on his back with a VERY happy Otsutsuki rubbing her face into his chest, screaming all the time "YES YES YES!" This prompted the raven haired man to laugh gently at his loves antics. She could be so enthusiastic and expressive in her feeling.

**xXx**

  
After some time, the two decided to bind themselves to each other in every way possible. With both their families blessings, the two wed. Hagoromo leading the ceremony. With a ring Hagoromo and Hamura helped him to make, Kenshin spoke his words of love and devotion to his bride, a wide smile on his face as he placed the beautifully crafted white ring, a double set of diamonds surrounding a heart shaped amethyst, on her finger. Taiyo took out the ring she made as well, working the elements for crystal and metal to form a perfect representation of her love, she said her vows and placed the ring on his finger.

  
With the ceremony's end, the newly wed couple went to their new home, courtesy of Hagoromo's manipulation of the wood element. They shared their first joining of passion and love that night. Months later, Taiyo gave her husband a new reason to be happy. She was pregnant. The now joined families combined forces to get or make all kinds of things for the newly expecting parents baby.

  
After nine months of waiting, Taiyo and Kenshin got to meet their child. With Kenshin's mother delivering, Taiyo gave birth to, surprisingly, a set of twins. The first to arrive, a raven haired,with red tips, little boy, screaming out his entrance into the world. The second, a little girl, with crimson red and black tipped hair, mewled and fussed quietly as she wiggled around in her grandmothers arms till she was lay down and cleaned up, placed beside her brother. When both were clean and wrapped in soft blankets, the new borns were placed in their mothers arms.

  
Both parents smiled as the two seemed to prefer being together instead of separate when Kenshin tried to pick up his little girl but this caused his already loud son to burst into a new fit of screaming with the removal of his sister, and the little girl to start crying, whining at the loss of contact with her brother. It was when they where placed back together that they surprised their parents. They opened their eyes and stared at them, bright duel colored cobalt and amethyst orbs locked with separate pairs of the same color.

  
Normally, it takes time for children to gain their true eye color so seeing the distinct pigments was a bit of a shock. Not just that, but to have heterochromia could bring cause for worry. To alleviate this, Taiyo moved a green coated hand from one child to the other, using a diagnostic jutsu of her own making, to see if her children where ok. She let out a sigh of relief when nothing came back as off. Totally benign. Good. Choosing their names seemed to come to Kenshin and Taiyo easily. The boy, would be named Yuuto(2). The girl, Yuuki(3). So now, the new parents had TWO equally unique children. Raising them should be interesting. HAH.

**xXx**

  
It was eight years later, that tragedy hit. Indra and Ashura had taken their rivalry and fighting to a new level. In the aftermath of one final attack, their battle was intervened with by Taiyo. She was sick of this. Their squabbling was visibly hurting her father and she wanted it to end. Paying her interference no mind, Indra struck out with his Susanuoo, a technique he acquired when he used a blood ritual to make himself more powerful, this creating the Sharingan in one not of the Otsutsuki, aiming to kill his brother.

  
Knowing he would not be able to dodge in time, in an unusual act of cruelty, Ashura did the unthinkable. He replaced himself with his sensei's daughter, leaving Taiyo to take the blow, unprepared and unprotected. It appeared to happen in slow motion to Kenshin and Hagoromo, as they had just managed to catch up with Taiyo. She was fast, fast enough to leave even her father in the dust.

  
Unfortunately, the twins had been following in fear for their mother. Knowing full well that when Indra and Ashura clashed, it always ended in a wide area of damage. They watch in horror as the great blade of the Susanuoo, stabbed through Taiyo in the back, shock and pain clear in her features. Cobalt eyes filled with tears as Kenshin watched his beloved slip from the blade and fall to the ground, not moving. Rippled lilac also filled with tears as a father watched his daughter bleed out onto the earth below her.

  
Yuuto and Yuuki collapsed to the dirt as their mother fell. Disbelief in their heterochromatic orbs. Uncaring of what they'd just done, Indra and Ashura continued to fight. Kenshin slowly approached the motionless red head. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he pulled her into his arms. Hearing her whimper in pain, deep blue eyes widened. "She's still alive Hagoromo-sama! Please, you must heal her quickly!" Hagoromo's eyes filled with hope as he ran to his daughter.

  
Taiyo watched with slowly darkening vision as her father tried to save her. She knew it wouldnt work. This injury was too devastating. The internal damage added to the fact that her spine was severed, made it even more apparent that she wasnt going to make it. Still, her father tried. Refusing to give up in a loosing battle. Not wanting to accept the truth that his little girl would cease to live.

  
Kenshin watched with baited breath as he waited for the wound to close or at least begin to mend. It wasnt. In the distraction, neither noticed the two children coming closer. It wasnt till tiny sobs where heard, that father and grandfather, noticed them. Both wanted to tell them to get back, to not look at the mangled form of their mother, but it was said woman, that called them forward with her eyes.

  
"Yu-Yuuto-chan...Yuuk-ki-chan...do Okaa-chan a big favor a-and watch over Ot-Oto-chan and Oji-chan for me? Okaa-chan ha-has to go and...so I ne-need you t-two to be str-strong and keep th-them in line f-for me...ok?" How could she expect that of them? But, knowing their mother was giving them a big task, they reluctantly nodded. Taiyo weakly placed a hand on her Yuuto's cheek. "Musuko(4)...t-take care of y-your sister...Remember, she wi-will always be th-there for y-you." She then placed her hand on Yuuki's. "My dear musume(5)...l-listen to...to your br-brother. He wi-will always p-pro-protect you. Ch-cherish each other..." Laying her hand back down, almost no strength left in her, she beckoned her love to come closer. She spoke softly into his ear. Neither Hagoromo nor the twins could hear it. Giving one final smile to her family, tired lids closed over amethyst eyes for the last time.

  
That was it. Something broke within Kenshin. He could hear it like the shattering of glass. He stood up, eyes shadowed by his bangs, tears still flowing freely down his angular face. "Hagoromo-sama..." Rippled lilac looked into the grim face of his son-in-law. "...Yes...Kenshin?" It was then that the grieving father noticed it. He recalled Taiyo telling him that Kenshin had a high lightning affinity. Well, he was seeing it now. Lightning infused chakra danced around him in deadly arks. When he lifted his head, his eyes where glowing brightly.

  
"Take Yuuto and Yuuki far away from here." That was all he said before he turned and began walking toward the battling duo. Hagoromo didnt get a chance to ask why. Still, he did as asked, picking up the slowly cooling body of his daughter, he led his sobbing grandchildren away. But he didnt go far. He found a small alcove to hide the children in. He had a perfect view of the destruction happening before them.

  
Hagoromo watched as Kenshin's hands moved swiftly through hand seals. Too late to do anything, he recognized the motions. It was a seal his daughter created but that Hagoromo forbid her to ever use. Why on earth did she teach him that?! He ran to the edge of the tree line, hoping beyond hope, that he could at least save one of the twins parents. "KENSHIN! DONT!" At that moment, the final hand seal was made and Kenshin slammed his hands to the ground.

  
It was but a heart beat that Kenshin looked back to his wife's father. A ghost of a smile on his lips. He mouthed a silent "sorry" before a large, intricate seal spread out at the point of contact with his hands. It enveloped the entirety of the clearing, causing Indra and Ashura's movements to cease. As he added chakra to the seal, it glowed a haunting blackish purple. Soon, the very flames of Amaterasu rose, swallowing up the now screaming in agony, brothers.

  
Hagoromo watched as pitch black chakra chains emerged from the unforgiving flames, and speared through the brothers. Skin and muscle tissue was shredded, blood sent flying at the vicious piercing. Bones making a horrifying cracking and breaking sound. Concentrating further, Kenshin powered the seal to its next stage. With an eerie screeching, the ground below them fell away, though they didnt fall, the seal keeping them suspended over the endless darkness. More chains came from the infinite void. Coiling around Indra and Ashura like snake's.

  
They screamed louder at the added frigid burning of the new chains. Hot and cold encompassing their every nerve. It wasnt long before the chains of the dead zone began pulling their new guests in. Indra and Ashura fought it as much as they could, but nothing escaped the dead zone once it calls for you. Never letting go. Kenshin smiled morbidly as he felt the seal taking what it needed from its castor. His life slowly fading.

  
Though he would die, Indra and Ashura would be forever imprisoned in the dead zone. They would never hurt his family again. His children would be safe. With a silent farewell to Yuuto and Yuuki, Kenshin called on the last of his chakra to take the brothers from his world, erasing them from this plane of existence. When both disappeared into the darkness, the ground closed back up, the seal shrinking till it only surrounded the sacrifice to open the rift between dimensions. With a pillar of light rising into the sky, the seal vanished, leaving a motionless Kenshin in its wake.

  
Hagoromo could only stare in morbid aw at the shear magnitude and ferocity such a seal could create. It was no wonder that he forbid Taiyo to ever use it. The fact that the one who uses it has to give up their life wasnt something the man had been informed of. He had been told of some of what it could do. The ultimate damnation of your enemy. But this. This he wasnt told.

  
Hagoromo could only stare, heart broken at the loss of not only his daughter, but his son-in-law. His grandchildren would no longer have their parents at their sides. His prized students had betrayed him in the worst way. Too grief stricken to think clearly, Hagoromo opened a dimensional rift of his own. If this was the price of living in this world, then he wanted no part of it. Not hearing the cries of the twins, as he stepped through the portal, he abandoned this world. Never to return.

  
No more loss.

  
No more pain.

  
He didnt give his grandchildren a second glance as the portal closed. Their cries and pleas falling on deaf ears. When Hamura found them, the children were clutching their mothers corps, mourning the loss of not only her, but their father and the abandonment of their grandfather. When Hamura asked what happened, they explained as much as two hysterical eight-year-olds could. Hamura had tears of his own falling down his face.

  
Feeling betrayed by his own brother for not only abandoning the twins, but him as well, he left the same way Hagoromo did. Leaving the twins with nothing but their other grandparents. When they got to them, tired and exhausted due to them desperately dragging their mothers body with them, the Uzumaki family wept over the catastrophe of the fall of their own son, daughter-in-law and for the now orphaned twins. Though they would never leave them.

No.

  
The children will not only grow, they will grow stronger. The twins had access to their families archives on how to use Ninshu in all its forms. Their mothers journal on all her fuinjutsu was the toughest thing for them to find due to their mother wanting to wait a few more years before she started teaching them in her own form of seals. The rest was simple. They even acquired all of their grandfathers weapons that he made.

  
Both their mothers and fathers swords was last.

  
Each would take up one of them. Yuuto took their fathers sword due to his raw strength that was needed to handle the powerful yet heavy blade. Their mothers sword went to Yuuki. Unlike their fathers sword, their mothers, chose its wielder, being semi sentient. Yuuki would also be able to wield it better due to the vast flexibility needed to efficiently use their mothers style of kenjutsu with her chosen blade. Something Yuuto didnt inherit from their mother.

  
They would grow to be a force to be reckoned with. A true storm of infinite power. None could survive their combined might. They would forever more, etch into history, the power and might of the Uzumaki name. A name that struck fear in the hearts of all who heard it. The children of Otsutsuki Taiyo and Uzumaki Kenshin, would be forever hailed as the Chimamire no Futago dai Gyakusatsu(6).

**xXx**

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? What ever. Just comment if you want to. I like feed back but if your going to bitch...I'll delete the comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> JaNe mina! Beast Out.  
> Translations by number:  
> The Sun  
> Gentle Person  
> Gentle, Superior Hope  
> Son  
> Daughter  
> Bloody Twin Maelstrom  
> I had to use google translator for most of it...but I did find SOME reliable sites that helped. Again...I'M SORRY FOR THIS HORRID ATTEMPT AT WORDS AND TRANSLATIONS!


End file.
